


Between bars and other things

by MissLouder



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouder/pseuds/MissLouder
Summary: Taichi was a ghostly lover who went every night to see him sing.





	Between bars and other things

Music filled the bar, deafening those who even tried to think.He sees him there, standing and with a microphone in front of his mouth; in that throne of lights and sound. Delivering his voice to the public and captivating their hearts. He had a smile that kept a secret, it was easy and practiced, with a slight darkness that could be guessed. His eyes were seductive, also the thickness of his lips. His blond hair is moistened with sweat, shaking it so that they could flap on his forehead.

He was a character of angelic beauty, who sang of broken love and debauchery. He was tending to inspire love in everything what was catching in the arch of his blue eyes. He enveloped and gallanized him, until he created a network of thoughts about beats that dance together.

Taichi frequented those establishments to see that golden-haired boy and enjoy that music that made him forget the problems that dragged in the day and collapsed in the night. He liked to hide in the corner of the bar, listen to a couple of songs and then go to deal with what was left of his life. He liked to enter and leave without being seen, crowned with the emphatic name of the ghost that walked in the shadows to visit the living. He never stayed until the end, but he reached the beginning of the performance and catch when the first song starts to float in the bar.

He could see how the public loves him. The band, but that guy was the center. His girlfriend, a sweet redhead with hopeful eyes, applauded him with rattles. She was hiding behind a blush, he was smiling at her.  
¿Yamato was his name?  
Yamato began by giving her a look, then his voice.

Tender scene, if studied carefully. Taichi smiled to see that environment, resting his cheek on his palm he lost himself in the moment that the song became so terribly touching that it seemed to have life.

Was his favorite song and his eyes filled with tears. A song that spoke of fictional worlds and children fighting against the cruelty of their imagination. Pets of strange shapes that saved them from the confinement and the coldness of a hospital.

_It is not madness to think that each one had a monster as a guardian angel._

Taichi loved that part, more because of the mirage he felt. Locked in his own head plagued with laments and remorse. Inventing realities and imaginary friends to supplant it.

Only the blond returned a few drops of courage, and make him think of the errors that were bothering his feet, after his third glass of whiskey.

The bartender offered him another drink that he accepted with evident pleasure, throwing his gaze to the stage where there was a pause for the next song. It was at that moment when he felt eyes on him, blue and indifferent. Taichi blinked, stunned. To realize later that he was already too drunk. An illusion, obviously. Too many crowds and screams, to be a center of Yamato attention's. However, if it was or not, he raised his drink laughing with the grace of an honor. A smile veiled his lips, telling him; I love you on one side and thanking him for another.

"Thank you for rescuing me from death every day."

He consumed all the liquid in his glass, with the excitement beginning to be born in his veins and exploding in his cheeks as he heard the final chorus.

It did not take two seconds when the clock marked the time to leave.

Accepted it, donning his cheap and second-hand coat. He pulled out his money, but the bartender and took him from the house and would not let him pay. He asked if he will return, and he said yes. The bartender had noticed his fixation fowards the vocalist of the band, offering him some data. Taichi rejected it subtly and shook his head. He didn't want to know who he is, that would break the dream of the spell that had him trapped. The name was enough.

Was afraid to inquire. There was nothing more attractive than the forbidden and the mysterious. He liked to know he was in love with that boy because of the simple appearance and charm in the voice. The rest was unnecessary.

Smiled one last time, saying goodbye to that impossible love that he visited every night as a faithful lover, to finally make his way to the streets and the stars.

The mist welcomed him like a baby and, as usual, he let it consume him until he disappeared into it.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be Yamato.


End file.
